vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken/Transcript
Previously on The Originals THE HOLLOW: You will give me a safe place to hide. When you die, so too does your entire sire line. The great sacrifice, which will return me to flesh and blood. :FREYA: If Elijah is going to die one way or another, then I can try placing his soul inside the pendant. :KLAUS: Get Elijah into the pendant! :HAYLEY: Hurry, she's killing him! :FREYA:I can feel him! She's taken Elijah's power. The Hollow will be reborn. :KLAUS: My brother's soul is in that pendant. We need to bring him back. :FREYA: His original body is where he belongs. And now that his mind is stable within the pendant, I can bring him back, I just... need a large enough sacrifice. :REBEKAH: You're thinking what I'm thinking. :FREYA: Kill the Hollow, save our brother. :KEELIN: Do me a favor and watch yourself. :THE HOLLOW: What if I told you I could bring Davina back to life? :KOL: Are you really back? :DAVINA: Yes. :THE HOLLOW: She and I are now linked. So, if you want to keep her safe, then you belong to me. St. Anne's Church (Attic) :KOL: Davina? :DAVINA: I'm right here. :KOL: Oh, for a moment, I thought... :DAVINA: It's okay. I'm still me. Flesh and blood, alive, for now. :KOL: And linked to that monster. I promise, I'm gonna find a way out of this for you. :DAVINA: She was powerful enough to bring me back from the dead. Kol, you have no idea what we're up against. :KOL: Hasn't stopped me before. Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. :DAVINA: Wait, you're leaving? Kol, we might not have much time together. :KOL: Losing you broke me. I will not stand around and let it happen again. :DAVINA: The Hollow has to be killed. And if she dies, then I die. And what's the alternative, you help her? You can't betray your family. :KOL: That's kind of my specialty. Stay here. St. Anne's Church :THE HOLLOW: Are you going somewhere, Kol? :KOL: I asked for some time alone with her before you use me to do your dirty work. You have been dead, years, surely you can spare an hour. :THE HOLLOW: Every second counts if you want Davina to continue breathing. :KOL: What is it that you need, then? Am I to handle your errands? Or your laundry? :THE HOLLOW: It's actually quite simple. I have long wanted to be mortal, but now that I am alive, I can die. In fact, your own family is relentless in their quest to kill me. :KOL: Look, if you want me to put in a good word, that ship has sailed, darling. :THE HOLLOW: I have my own protection spell, cast in the form of a totem. You will safeguard my totem, until I'm done with your family. If you falter, if any harm comes my way, Davina will suffer with me. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :HOPE: The Hollow, she's getting stronger. :KLAUS: You can sense her? :HOPE: When we first got here, there was always music outside, people dancing, laughing. But since she came back, it's so quiet. Like she's draining everything out of the city. She already took Uncle Elijah. And soon she will come for the rest of us. :KLAUS: Listen, Hope, I know you're scared. But over the years, a lot of bad people have stood against our family, and all of them have fallen. The Hollow is no different. :HOPE: No, she is different. :FREYA: Despite the spell I cast, the very integrity of the pendant is growing unstable. It won't be able to hold Elijah's soul much longer. We need to find a way to resurrect him tonight, or we could lose him forever. :HAYLEY: To do that, we'll need more power. :KLAUS: Let me guess, a grand sacrifice. :FREYA: I say we kill our enemy and sacrifice her, then I can channel the power from the Hollow's death, raise Elijah's body, and place him back where he belongs. :HAYLEY: We've tried everything. :FREYA: And we've come close. Labonair blood is her Achilles' heel. Hayley, your blood weakened her, but you've technically been dead for years. So it won't be strong enough to kill her. If we forge a blade using the blood of the last living Labonair... :KLAUS: We don't want Hope involved. :FREYA: She's already involved. Hope has been obsessed with the symbol that follows the Hollow: the serpent consuming itself. Now, I believe this is showing us the key, the only means to which she can be destroyed, her own blood. The Hollow's one end of the Labonair bloodline. Hope is the other. And we need to close that loop. The best way to do that is for Hayley to wield a weapon forged with Hope's blood. When she stabs her, it's only then the Hollow can be obliterated completely. :HAYLEY: Then we make it work. I'll talk to Hope. Lafayette Cemetery :JOSH: Well, hey there. Uh, it's me again. Hope, uh, all is well where you are. You know, I really would love to talk to you about a few... hundred things. Like how Eddie uses this weird baby voice anytime he says "hi" to a random dog. I don't know, might be a deal breaker. Or how I finally watched Practical Magic. And you were right. Perfect movie. Or, you know... how freaking much I still miss you. :MARCEL: I miss her, too. Hey. :JOSH: Next time, we should carpool. :MARCE: Actually, I'm looking for Vincent. He said he'd find a cure for Sofya, but he's been M.I.A. Have you seen him? :JOSH: No. What, you want some help finding him? :MARCEL: No. No, but if you see him, why don't you call me. The Abattoir :FREYA: Dauha naer do smrti. Dauha naer do smrti. Dauha naer do smrti. :REBEKAH: That's a rather odd locator spell. :FREYA: I'm trying to trace the Hollow's magic. Almost have it. She's in the Garden District. :REBEKAH: That's the LaForge House. At one time, it was the center of high society, but that all changed when Dr. LaForge tortured and killed his friends and family. Claimed until his dying day that an evil spirit made him do it. That house has been derelict since. :FREYA: The perfect lair for someone who relishes tragedy. :REBEKAH: What's that? :FREYA: If the serpent at the LaForge House represents the Hollow herself, then this must be some sort of totem she's using to magnify her power and protect herself. Dahlia used to use these when she was up to something particularly awful. It will render the Hollow unkillable. We will have to destroy it before we can face her. :REBEKAH: Lovely. I could do with some fresh air. And some fresh blood. :FREYA: Take the map. It's been spelled to track the totem. Don't go alone. :REBEKAH: One step ahead of you, sis. :KOL: Hey, Bex. What's up? :REBEKAH: Someone's floating around with a trinket that's fueling our enemy's power. What say you help me track down and exterminate this scoundrel? :KOL: I'd like nothing better. :REBEKAH: Perfect. Abandoned House, Ninth Ward :MARCEL: You're not seriously going in there alone, are you? :REBEKAH: Why not? As far as threats go, the only person with the means to kill me is lurking right out here. :MARCEL: I'm not a threat to you, the Hollow, on the other hand, is. :REBEKAH: The Hollow's got some acolyte protecting a totem that magnifies her power, making her unkillable. Trouble is, we have to end this tonight. Hayley's got the means. I just need to make sure she's vulnerable. Kol's coming to watch my back, so you can just scamper off. :MARCEL: What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't offer to escort you? :REBEKAH: You're the king of this city. Can't you condemn this dump? :MARCEL: How about we skip the criticism and just focus on what we're looking for? :KOL: Totem's not here. I scoured the house. There's no sign of it. :REBEKAH: You were supposed to wait for me. :KOL: Well, I got bored. And it looks like you got accosted by the local riffraff. :MARCEL: Oh, you got a problem? :REBEKAH: Get over yourselves. All right? The map says that the totem is still here, so it must be hidden somewhere in this hovel. :KOL: Look, if you don't trust me, help yourself. Come on in. :MARCEL: What... :REBEKAH: What the hell, Kol? :MARCEL: A dark object? Really? Kol, you better undo this right now. :KOL: I'm sorry, Rebekah. I truly am. :REBEKAH: Why are you helping her? What has she done to you? The Abattoir :HOPE: I don't want to. :HAYLEY: Are you scared it's gonna hurt? :HOPE I'm scared if I do this, you're gonna pick a fight. And the Hollow, she can hurt you. :HAYLEY: I know you're scared. I wish we didn't have to have this conversation. When I was your age, I had to deal with a lot of things that I didn't want to deal with either. I didn't want that for you, but here we are. The thing is, sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do because you're the only one that can do them. :HOPE Like you. :HAYLEY: Like me. :HOPE: Okay. :FREYA: Rebekah's not answering. Neither is Kol. :KLAUS: The sooner we end this the better. :FREYA: No. We have to assume that Inadu's totem is still intact. We cannot attack her until we destroy it. Go after Rebekah, find the totem. :KLAUS: I'm not leaving Hayley alone. :FREYA: We're out of time. The cracks are getting worse. I need you to destroy the totem. I'll go with Hayley. :KLAUS: And what about Hope? :FREYA: Compel her a nanny. We don't have another choice. You're the best advantage we got. Be fast, be brutal, destroy the totem, or we're dead. :KLAUS: Here. For you and Hayley tonight. Anoint these with a drop of Hope's blood. They'll serve you well. St. Anne's Church (Attic) :DAVINA: You should destroy this. Hayley could die. :KOL: And why is her life more important than yours? :DAVINA: I can't take a little girl's mother away from her, Kol. :KOL: All right, then we just have to find another way to get you out of this. Because there is no way I'm letting you go. :DAVINA: I've been thinking, Elijah once gave me one of your mother's spells. It used to break a magical link. I'm too weak right now, but if we could find a coven to counter Inadu's spell, then... :KOL: No, I know the spell. And we don't need a coven, we just need one powerful little witch. I have a car in the lot out back. If I'm not back by midnight, you take it and you go. :DAVINA: Wait, without you? What... Are you kidding? What are you doing? :KOL: Davina, I'm not asking. I need you to do this. Promise me. :DAVINA: Yeah. LaForge House, Garden District :FREYA: I sealed these with Hope's blood. One for each of us. Once the totem is destroyed, we can sacrifice the Hollow. :HAYLEY: Are you okay? :FREYA: Yeah. I never thought twice about fighting or dying for family before. But now, with Keelin... :HAYLEY: Now you have someone you're afraid you're not gonna make it home to. You will make it home, Freya. I got your back. :FREYA: Hayley. I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but... well, I suppose family rarely does. :FREYA: I guess she knows we're here. Hollow casts an illusion of Jackson. :THE HOLLOW: There you are. :HAYLEY: Jackson? :THE HOLLOW: Been waiting for you. :HAYLEY: How am I here? How are you here? :THE HOLLOW: I'm no expert, but I'm guessing you're going through some kind of psychological break right now. You've been through hell. So your mind took you somewhere peaceful. Honestly, I'm flattered you thought of me. Figured your happy place would be somewhere with Elijah. :HAYLEY: So... if I'm unconscious, then I need to wake up. :THE HOLLOW: I know. I know. I'm on your side. We'll get you back in the fight, before the Hollow finishes whatever she started. The Abattoir :KOL: Hey, buddy. :HOPE: Are my mom and dad back? :KOL: Not quite. Hey, you know what I used to do, when I was bored at your age? Magic. :HOPE: I'm not supposed to do magic with strangers. :KOL: What? I-I'm family. :HOPE: So why did you go away? :KOL: I went away because I was sad. And I thought I'd never be happy again. And I didn't want to make everybody that I loved around me sad, too. LaForge House, Garden District :FREYA: Hayley? Hayley? Hayley? :THE HOLLOW: No. More wolfsbane. I want her alive, but barely. She still has a part to play. lies dead on the floor. :FREYA: No. No, no, no. You were supposed to be... This isn't real. No, you can't be dead. You aren't dead. Hollow tricks Freya with an illusion. :THE HOLLOW: Not yet. But I will be. Abandoned House, Ninth Ward :REBEKAH: No cell service to call your precious "Sonya". :MARCEL: Sofya. :REBEKAH: Apologies. I can't be expected to remember the names of wanton trollops. :MARCEL: Listen, I'm gonna ask you nicely to shut the hell up about her. :REBEKAH: You know what? Why don't we just burn the house down? :MARCEL: Oh, don't be so dramatic. :REBEKAH: Dramatic? I'm not running late for a manicure, Marcel. Time is running out to resurrect Elijah, Hayley's on a suicide mission, and I can't lose anyone else I love. I have reached my quota of heartbreak for the year. :MARCEL: Rebekah... :KLAUS: How ironic. Two of the world's most powerful beings trapped in a magical butterfly net. Tell me you weren't overwhelmed by some brain-dead witch. :MARCEL: No, our biggest mistake was trusting Kol for one second of his life. :KLAUS: What? :REBEKAH: Kol is protecting the totem for the Hollow. Who knows why, or what she offered him. :KLAUS: I don't care what she offered him. Where is he? :REBEKAH: He's at the compound. Hayley's Subconscious :HAYLEY: I need to snap out of this. If I don't, we could lose Elijah forever. :THE HOLLOW: Is he good to you? Hey, talk to me. It ain't gonna kill me. :HAYLEY: He has been good to me. But when I fell for him, I was scared of Klaus, of... being a mom, and he made me feel safe. But now, I... :THE HOLLOW: Well, if you wanted safety, you would've loved me. :HAYLEY: I chose you. I married you. :THE HOLLOW: But you were in love with him. I mean, it's an old, sad story. The monsters treated you like crap, turned you into a girl who loves monsters. :HAYLEY: You're not helping me. You're stalling me. No. Oh, you're not you. You're the Hollow. LaForge House, Garden District :THE HOLLOW: You're wasting your energy. :HAYLEY: You're a vision. You can't hurt me. :THE HOLLOW: You still don't get it, do you? The Hollow is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Abandoned House, Ninth Ward :REBEKAH: Suppose your girlfriend won't be happy that you spent the entire day with me. :MARCEL: Sofya hasn't woken since the Hollow invaded her mind. You could at least feign sympathy. :REBEKAH: Why? She shot me. Multiple times. :MARCEL: Is that really the reason why you hate her so much? :REBEKAH: Okay. What the hell are you doing? :MARCEL: The main gas line's got to be down here. At least it'll help torch the place faster, unless you prefer a slow burn. :REBEKAH: Thought you wanted to wait it out. :MARCEL: Do you? The Abattoir :HOPE: If I untie this knot... your girlfriend will be free from the Hollow? :KOL: I hope so. :HOPE: And you really love her? :KOL: Yes. Kind of like your mom loves, uh... :HOPE: Uncle Elijah. :KOL: You are miraculously well-adjusted. LaForge House, Garden District :HAYLEY: Why are you doing this? :THE HOLLOW: All I ever wanted was to protect you! And now you're gonna die here. :HAYLEY: No. :FREYA: Hayley! :THE HOLLOW: Maybe if you were stronger, then... :FREYA: You're not here. :THE HOLLOW: I'm always here. This is the vision of me that keeps you up at night, the fear of what you know to be inevitable. The Abattoir :KOL: All right. Focus on the knot, luv. It's very important, and I'll be right back. I imagine right now you're rather cross with me. You should know I have my reasons. :KLAUS: Rebekah suggested I hear them. I'd rather rip out your vocal chords. Rousseau's :JOSH: Hey, sorry, we're closed. :DAVINA: Well, maybe you can make an exception. :JOSH: Davina? :DAVINA: I don't know how long I have, but I had to see you to thank you. :JOSH: Wh-What do you mean? Thank me? For what? :DAVINA: For visiting me. And for talking to me. :JOSH: You heard it? Y-You were there. :DAVINA: Josh, I was always there. The Abattoir :KOL: Now stop and listen. I did what I did for Davina. The Hollow brought her back, and now they're linked. I just need a bloody second to set her free. :KLAUS: Lovesick imbecile. The Hollow preys upon your weakness. She raised Davina to get you to betray your family, and you, pathetic as you are, leapt at the chance. :KOL: Our family owes Davina that much. :KLAUS: I owe nothing to her. Nor to you. LaForge House, Garden District :THE HOLLOW: You saw it: the violence, the rage. That's what he is. You fell for the suit, Hayley. You were blinded by his charade. :HAYLEY: You're not Jackson, and you don't deserve to wear his face. The Abattoir and Kol continue to fight. LaForge House, Garden District :THE HOLLOW: You're right. Jackson was good. And me... illusion of Jackson turns into Elijah. :THE HOLLOW: ... well, I was never good. The Abattoir :KOL: No, Nik, please. destroys the Hollow's totem. LaForge House, Garden District :FREYA: Hayley. Hey. Are you all right? :HAYLEY: Did Klaus break the totem? :FREYA: I hope so. But we can't wait. You need to stab the Hollow. You think you'll be strong enough? :HAYLEY: Let's do this. The Abattoir :KOL: No, Nik. I need a little time. I just need to know she's alive. Please, grant me this small mercy. :KLAUS: Mercy is a privilege reserved for family. Your status has been revoked. :KOL: Brother, no! Please! For a thousand years, I've never experienced love or peace. Davina changed me. What if it was Camille? What if it could bring her back?! Would you not do as I did?! begins the Spell of Unknotting. LaForge House, Garden District :THE HOLLOW: Cencahua ezhuia. Cencahua ezhuia. Cencahua ezhuia. Cencahua ezhuia. Cuauhtzicoa calpanpilli. Cuauhtzicoa calpanpilli. First, I will break your body. Then I will break your spirit. Your spirit is nearly broken already, isn't it? Rousseau's and LaForge House, Garden District :JOSH: Hey, what's wrong? stabs the Hollow at the LaForge House in the Garden District :THE HOLLOW: Do it. at Rousseau's, Davina suffers the effects of Hayley's attack. :JOSH: No. No! completes the Spell of Unknotting. continues to stab the corpse of the Hollow. :FREYA: That's enough! That's enough! She's gone. She's gone. Hollow visits Hope in spirit form. Abandoned House, Ninth Ward :MARCEL: Are you all right? :REBEKAH: You know how I love to blow things up. Good night. :MARCEL: We were in love for two centuries, and now we're setting fires to avoid each other. All right, what the hell happened? :REBEKAH: I woke up from a dagger nap to find you trying to kill everyone that I love. :MARCEL: Your brother ripped my heart out and then tossed my body off a bridge. And I didn't even see you crying. :REBEKAH: I mourned the man I thought I knew. :MARCEL: Well, I'm sorry, I must have missed that while you were trying to curse me. :REBEKAH: I asked you to leave with me! Seven years ago, I asked you. But you didn't love me as much as you love New Orleans. :MARCEL: All right, I do love New Orleans, all right, I do. And I watched it burn to the ground for you once before, Rebekah. And then I waited a century... and you didn't even come back for me. :REBEKAH: So you just forgot about me? You know, it's probably best if you just do that again. :MARCEL: Yeah, you know what, I think it's best for both of us. :REBEKAH: Couldn't agree more. :MARCEL: Yeah. :REBEKAH: Damn it. Street :DAVINA: If Klaus got to him... :JOSH: Then you have to leave anyway. Davina, you almost died back there. Look, you remember the first day we met? You told me you wanted to be normal. :DAVINA: You said "normal's relative." :JOSH: Yeah, well, you're a twice-resurrected Harvest Girl with an Original vampire boyfriend. Normal's always gonna be relative. But with or without him, you have to take this chance. You deserve it. :DAVINA: I can't just leave him. :KOL: Well, that sounds like a broken promise. :DAVINA: I thought that you were daggered, or worse. :KOL: I caught Klaus in a rare charitable moment. But it won't last long. Are you ready to go? :DAVINA: Anywhere. :KOL: Anywhere? Everywhere. Thank you. :DAVINA: I love you. :JOSH: I love you, too. Now get out of here. Go. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Hayley asked me to give you the knife. :FREYA: She's not going to be here for when Elijah wakes? :KLAUS: She said there was something she had to do. :FREYA: Oh, well, you know as well as anyone how the Hollow meddles in your mind, clawing at your oldest wounds, making them new again. :KLAUS: Well, at least you have someone to comfort you now. Where is Keelin? :FREYA: I told her that we needed some family time tonight. We'll see her tomorrow. :KLAUS: Freya, are you all right? :FREYA: Yeah. I just need to focus. The Hollow killed our brother for her own ends. It's only fitting that we use hers to bring him home. Give me your hands. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Bayou and The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Jack... I didn't get to say this before, so I need to say it now. You are who I should have wanted. You were right. :FREYA: Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. :HAYLEY: But I could never manage to give up Elijah. I couldn't walk away. :FREYA: Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. :HAYLEY: I met him at a time in my life when I was scared, alone. I know that's messed up. I guess I never really... saw what love was supposed to look like. :FREYA: Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. Verha hel igjen. :HAYLEY: But I don't want that for Hope. I wish she knew you. I wish a lot of things. As for Elijah, I know what he is. I guess I always knew. But I loved him despite it, or maybe because of it. :FREYA: Verha hel igjen. :HAYLEY: Truth is, I'm a monster, too. We've all done terrible things, Jack. Except for Hope. She's innocent, pure. And I want to make sure she stays that way. I know what I have to do. I just have to be brave enough to do it. The Abattoir Hollow now resides within Hope, having possessed her when she came to Hope as a spirit. :KLAUS: I saw the light under your door. Your mother told me she tucked you in. :THE HOLLOW: I don't like to sleep when things are happening. You woke Elijah. :KLAUS: Yes. And he's very excited to see you. In the morning, hmm? There's nothing to worry about anymore, okay? :THE HOLLOW: You didn't punish Kol. :KLAUS: Well... he's family. :THE HOLLOW: And we protect family. Like you and mom are my protectors, right? :KLAUS: Always and forever. Tomorrow, I'm going to show you everything I love about New Orleans. The music, the dancing, the art. After all, every princess ought to know her kingdom. Good night, sweetheart. :THE HOLLOW: Good night. eye's glow blue. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts